1/6
1/6 es una canción original de Vocaloid. thumb En ella, Miku ve a su amigo enfadado y hundido, por lo que decide llevarle a la luna, que allí el peso de las cosas es 1/6. Info de la canción *'Intérprete: Hatsune Miku thumb|right|335 px' *'Música: '''Ba-kariodoP *'Letra: '''Ba-kariodoP Romanji Itsuka juuryoku no kusari wo tachikiri kimi o tsurete SATERAITO Kimi wo sagashite ano machi e Sa mayoi aruta yoru no michi Juwaki goshi ni kikoeta koe ga naze ka totemo ki ni natta no Mitsuketa kimi wa akai hitomi Nani goto mo nai furi wa nashi ni shite Kuroi numa ni shizumu kimi wo hotte Oku wake ni wa ikanai Itsuka juuryoku no KUSARI wo Toki hanachi sora e tobuateraito Soko ni ikeba karada no omosa mo roku bun no ichi Kimi ga kakaeteru kanashimi ga Sukoshi de mo karuku nareba sore de ii Itsuka soko ni kimi wo tsurete iku yo Juuryoku no soto e Uchuuryokou wa muri desu ga Butsuriteki ni takai tokoro e Iroiro kangaete mita kekka Mezasu wa minato no akai tou Hashitte kita furi shite mune no kodou no hayasa o kakushite mita no Kyou wa kimi no te wo sukui ageru Kenri wo morau yo Kidou EREBE-TA no you ni Kumo o nukete noboro yo SATERAITO Sanhyaku ME-TORU noboreba sukoshi wa karuku naru ka mo ne Tsumari kodomo DAMASHI da keredo Imi ga sukoshi de mo tsutawareba ii Chijou yori mo ue ni tsurete ikitai no Juuryoku no soto e Miegakure shiteru kimochi wa Tabun BARE te irun darou keredo Ima wa sore ijou kimi wo sukuitai EGOIZUMU Taiyou no chikara o karite Shiroku kagayaite iru otsukisama Onaji you ni tayotte kure masen ka? Itsuka juuryoku no KUSARI wo Tachikiri kimi o tsurete SATERAITO Tsurai KOTO ya kanashii KOTO mo zenbu roku bun no ichi Uchuusen wa mada saki da keredo Soko ni tadori tsukeru made no aida Boku no hidari te wo nigittete kure masu ka? Itsuka juuryoku no soto e Tsurete yuku yo Out of the Gravity Español Algun dia, rompere la cadena de la gravedad y te llevare hacia el satelite... buscandote en el pueblo preguntando por la calle de noche tu voz en el telefono por alguna razon me iso sentir nerviosa. cuando te encontre, tus ojos eran rojos no finjas que nada ha pasado solamente que no dejare que te hundas en un oscuro pantano... algun dia, liberare la cadena de la gravedad y el satelite volara alrededor del espacio alli tu peso sera de "1/6". si pudiera aligerar tu dolor, no querria nada mas algun dia, te llevare ahi... fuera de la gravedad. ahora no puedo permitirme viajar al espacio pero te llevare mas alto, fisicamente he pensado mucho en ello y eleji la torre roja del puerto. tratando de finjir que habia estado corriendo para ocultar que mi corazon latia rapidamente hoy reclamare el derecho de tomar tus manos justo como un elevador en orbita. nuestro satelite sobrepasara las nubes aqui a 300m de alto, deberias ser mas ligero de lo que eras esto nada mas es un truco barato pero sabes que quiero decir, asi que esperare. quiero llevarte a algun lugar de la tierra fuera de la gravedad... mis sentimientos a veces se vuelven transparente pero de seguro tu ya lo sabias pero todavia yo quiero salvarte de mi egoismo, el sol ofrece su luz, dejando que la luna pueda brillar. ¿podria ayudarte al igual que ellos lo hicieron? algun dia, rompere la cadena de la gravedad y te llevare hacia el satelite todo tu dolor y tristeza, alli seran de "1/6". las naves espaciales todavia estan muy lejos de nosotros, pero hasta que las alcance ¿podrias sujetar mi mano izquierda?... algun dia, te llevare fuera de la gravedad Fuera de la gravedad... Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Canciones de Miku